Past, Present, Future
by CaptainHulkEye
Summary: Sam and Dean are called to Boston to investigate strange supernatural occurrences at one of the police precincts. When Sam meets up with his last one-night stand before college, Dean is surprised to find that he is jealous despite the fact that he knows Sam can't have her because she's married, to a woman. Wincest, Femmeslash, OC/OC. Please enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Seeing as there isn't a crossover that I've found for these two T.V. shows, I decided I'm going to write one. Also, this story will contain femmeslash and slash. If you don't like either, please don't read. There will also be an own character based on me. Her name will be Detective Laura D'Alessandro. Also, seeing as keeping them completely in character would be tough, I'll do my best. If you notice any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out so I can fix them. Thanks :). Some of the dialogue is from a few different episodes of Supernatural. They are 4x01: Lazarus Rising, 4x09: I Know What You Did Last Summer, and 9x01: I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (this one is in a paragraph). Since I don't have that great of a memory and I'm too lazy to look up the actual quote, they might vary a little bit, but the main idea is still the same. Also, I included Dean's favorite Castiel quote: 'Dammit Cas!'**_

Exhaustion soon started brimming my eyes as I drove the Impala further and further into the blackness. My navigation had actually succumbed to his exhaustion, so my own was the least of my problems. I was driving without the knowledge of where I was going.

I took one hand off of the wheel and placed it on my navigation's shoulder. I soon shook him. "Sammy wake up. I need to know where I'm going, man."

With a few mumbles, Sam awoke. He need the sleep because he had been battling the flu for the last two days, but I really needed his help. He sniffed as he looked at me.

"What is it Dean?" He sounded so stuffed up. "And it better be important."

"I just need the directions to where we're going."

Sam glared a me a little, but he opened the case file and started reading me what I needed to hear. When he finished, I found myself looking at the building I needed. I patted him on the back to show my thanks. He just forced a weak smile.

When I exited the car, Sam, to my surprise, actually followed. He had been experiencing difficulty walking straight, so I was both shocked and proud.

Entering the building provided me with exactly what I had been wanting for the past two hours. A place to eat. I made a beeline for the counter leaving Sam scratching his head in confusion.

As I approached the counter, I frowned when I saw that it was closed. The hours displayed in the board said they'd be open again at six. Great. I had to wait four fucking hours to get food.

I quietly returned to Sam's side. We then thought best to make our way to the floor where most of the encounters were happening. It also just so happened to be my least favorite department. Homicide. People killing other people always infuriated me. Everyone deserved a chance to live life to the fullest. That's why I do what I do. So people have longer to live their life to the fullest extent.

The elevator door opened to reveal an almost deserted room. From what I could make out, their were four people sitting with in a sea of twenty or twenty-five desks. Sam and I just made our way slowly over to the the first occupied desk. When we reached it, I examined the detective sitting behind it. She appeared to be younger than both Sam and I, but she sure was more successful. She also had short, curly, brown hair that complimented her eyes that were almost the same color. Dimples appeared around her lips whenever she moved them. She was also a little on the chubby side, but she was kind of tall so it looked like it balanced out. She wore a black buttoned blouse and beige slacks with army combat boots. She also had dog tags around her neck.

"Can I help you with something?" She looked right into my eyes as she spoke.

I'm not going to lie. I was really intimidated by his women and she was at least ten years younger than me.

"Uh, yeah. We're the ghost people." I wasn't entirely telling the truth, but I wasn't really lying either.

"Finally. Those bastards have been bothering us for months now."

"We're very busy, so this was really the only time we could get here." I was actually telling her the truth.

She motioned for the other three people to come over. One was an African-American man about Sam's age with a bald head and a rather fancy suit and tie, another was a middle-aged man with grey hair. He was also wearing a suit and tie. The last of them was another woman. She looked like she was closer to my age. She had thick black hair that reached just below her shoulders. She was wearing a low cut white shirt and black slacks. She also had on black converse. She was definitely my kind of girl.

"Boys, these are my co-workers. Detectives Barry Frost and Jane Rizzoli. The other guy is Sergeant Vincent Korsak and I'm detective Laura D'Alessandro." Laura smiled as she offered me her hand. I graciously shook it. Soon the other three offered me their hands and I shook all of them as well.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." I pointed back and Sam waved.

Laura looked carefully at Sam. It was almost as if she'd seen him before, but was trying to remember where. Sam also had the same look on his face.

Silence soon fell over the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the humming of the overhead lights and buzzing of the computer monitor in front of Laura.

I eventually pointed at Laura's dog tags. "So how many and where?"

"Three and all in Afghanistan." Laura beamed. "Oh, and Marine in case your wondering."

All of her co-workers just smiled. They seemed extremely proud of her for defying convention to serve as a female Marine.

Suddenly, I heard a thump from behind me. I whirled around and saw Sam sitting on the floor. I walked over to him and helped him into a chair. I then felt his forehead. His fever felt higher than it had in the previous two days. I was beginning to get increasingly worried. Sam was never sick and even when he was, it was way less intense than what he was experiencing now.

"Is he alright?" Jane pipped up from beside Laura.

"He just has the flu. So he will be." I didn't sound confident at all.

"How about I call the M.E. and have her look at him just to make sure?"

"Yeah, why not." I didn't care that a doctor of the dead was going to look at him. I just cared that he was going to get looked at.

I just sat with Sam waiting for the M.E. to get there. Sam seemed to be growing worse by the minute, but I was still hoping he would get better because there ain't no me if there ain't no him. As weird as it may seem, I need my brother to function. I'm afraid as to what would happen if I had to live without him. Demons and other monsters would probably be able to get the best of me.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my dreamland. I looked up at the person who tapped me. Her face looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I had seen her or even her name.

"My name is Maura Isles. I'll be looking at Sam to make sure everything is alright." Maura smiled.

"Thanks for this." I smiled trying to hide the pain I was feeling.

I then stepped aside so Maura could examine Sam. As she looked him over, I began getting worried when I noticed that she had a look of concern on her face. When Maura stepped back, I noticed that she had reached into her bag and wrote what seemed like a prescription on a piece of paper before giving it to Sam.

"So what seems to be the problem?" I asked while tapping my foot nervously on the floor.

"A chest infection. If he takes the medication I prescribed, he should be better in a couple of days. If he's not, come see me again." Maura seemed rather calm.

Just then, a gush of cold air breezed through the room. Chills ran up my spine, but it wasn't because of the cold. It was because I knew that a spirit was near. When the cold breeze became colder, I noticed a figure manifesting in the corner. However, just as I was about to lunge towards it, it vanished as fast as it had appeared.

"What the hell was that?" Laura spoke up and she sounded scared.

"Probably the ghost we came here to get rid of." Sam spoke up, but he sounded kind of uneasy.

Laura just smiled nervously in response. It was almost as if ghosts scared her or at least kept her nervous.

Sam then looked at Laura with a little recognition in his eyes. It looked like he finally figured out where he had seen her. I soon gained that same recognition. She was the last case we worked together before Sam headed off to college.

"So how's Harrison?" Sam asked and everyone stared at him, including Laura.

"Holy shit. I thought you forgot. I gained about a hundred pounds and I cut my hair." Laura choked out while trying to hold back tears. "He's fine, but he's getting to the age where he's wondering where his daddy is."

I just dropped my jaw to the floor. "Sammy, you have a son and you didn't tell me? You son of a bitch."

A chime noise then filled the room. Laura asked Korsak to check into it. That's when he noticed that it was an e-mail entailing a new case.

"Listen, Sam and Laura's son is the least of our worries. We have murder victim. Everyone suit up." Korsak sounded very serious.

"What about Sam and Dean? The unis will never let civilians cross the yellow line." Frost spoke causing everyone to turn to him. He had been so quiet that it seemed like everyone, including me, forogt he was there.

"I think I have the solution to that." I smiled as I pulled fake FBI IDs out of my jacket pocket. I tossed Sam's to him. "As far as the unis know, I'm special agent Van Halen, and he's special agent Jagger."

Laura just smirked. "Rockers. Nice."

No one even bothered to respond, we really had to get to the crime scene before anyone got angry.

After we exited the building and made it to my car, Sam noticed that Laura had followed us. She was holding a picture of a ten year old boy. He looked almost identical to Sam except for the fact that he had his mother's brown eyes and dimples.

Without even asking, Laura slipped into the backseat of my baby. I was a little angry, but figured that she needed the time to be around Sam. They hadn't seen each other in almost eleven years.

When we arrived at the crime scene, I noticed a uniformed officer that resembled Jane. He had the same dark eyes and dark hair. He even had the same facial features. When I looked at his name plate, it read Rizzoli so I knew that this was her brother.

Sam and I flashed him our badges and walked causally over to the body. When we got there, I noticed that the victim had been completely drained of blood. I had a suspicion that it was supernatural, but I also knew that humans were quite capable of draining another one dry, so I wasn't really sure.

"Victim appears to have died of desanguination, but I won't know for certain until I preform a full autopsy." Maura seemed rather emotionless.

"C'mon Maura! It's obvious that the vic died of massive blood loss. Why won't you just admit it?" Jane seemed a little angered by what Maura had said.

"Because that would be making an assumption and I don't do that."

Jane was too fumed to answer. She  
just walked off to talk to her brother.

I noticed that Sam had also disappeared. When I located him, I wasn't shocked. He was standing with Laura talking about God knows what. They hadn't seen each other in ten years so I figured that it could be any number of things.

When Sam walked back over to me, I gave him the cold shoulder. I was mad at him for not telling me that he had a son, so I figured he deserved it. He tried to talk to me, but all that came out of his mouth was raspy air. I felt a little bad for him, but I was still too mad at him to turn around and ask if he was alright.

Soon, his raspy breathing turned to wheezing. That's when I turned around to check on him because I knew that sound all too well. It sounded like pneumonia.

"Sammy? You OK man?" I asked sounding completely terrified.

"Can. Hardly. Breathe." Sam was so winded that he had to say each word as if it was a sentence.

I just started rubbing his back in hopes that it would calm him down. When I increased in speed, I noticed that Sam looked like he was getting better. He soon stopped wheezing. That caused me to breathe a sigh of relief. I hated seeing him in any kind of pain.

Jane returned and looked worryingly at Sam. "Is everything alright? You look worse than you did back in the brick."

"I will be, thanks for asking." Sam smiled, but it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain still.

Jane just walked away because it sounded like Maura had hailed her. That left me looking at Sam to make sure that he was good enough to continue being a fake FBI agent. I figured he was alright, so I walked over to Maura and Jane.

They were talking about a mark that they found on the body. I had to do a double take when I saw it. It was the anti-possession tattoo that both Sam and I had our chests.

I slowly walked back over to Sam before Maura and Jane could see me. Tapping Sam on the shoulder made him whirl around and almost knock me over. I just glared at him.

"The vic has an anti-possession tattoo on her right wrist." I spoke quietly because I didn't need anyone but Sam to hear me.

"She was a hunter?" Sam seemed upset.

"Either that or she had a mental illness that made her fearful."

Laura walking up made Dam not respond. He didn't want her to hear what we did for a living. She would totally freak out.

She just smiled at Sam. She had a piece of paper in her hand. Much like the picture of Harrison, Laura placed it in Sam's hand. When he read it, a smile and tears decided that they wanted to present themselves.

"What is it Sam?" I asked nervously.

"A note from Harry." Sam smiled through the tears.

He just held it close to his heart. I felt emotional thinking that Sam had abandoned his family, but it was because of me pushing him to hunt that he couldn't see him again until now.

"When do I get to meet him?" Sam choked out partially because of the chest infections and partially because of the tears.

"My shift's done at seven, so you can come by then if you want." Laura smiled placing her hand soothingly on Sam's back.

Sam just nodded his head. I could see how much he wanted this. That caused me to feel worse because he looked like he had wanted this for so long and I unknowingly prevented it.

The next four and a half hours flew by. All that progressed in the investigation was determining that the cause of death was in fact massive blood loss. Her identity still remained a mystery, but Jane told me that she planed to inform the public come lunch time.

Before long, Laura was done her shift and asked if we could give her a ride. I graciously allowed her inside my baby. She actually asked this time so I couldn't say no, especially since she had given birth to Sam's only child.

That's when I noticed that she was wearing a wedding ring. I hadn't noticed it before because it was dark, but the sun was shining off of it so it was kind of hard to miss. It even seemed as if Sam missed it. I just figured his infection had him too tired to notice much.

When we arrived at Laura's house on the outskirts of town, she instructed us to park in the driveway. As soon as the engine cut itself, Laura was jumping out of the car and running up to the door. Sam and I followed, but there was a good twenty feet in between us and Laura.

Sam and I stepped onto the front porch just as the door swung open. Standing there was a girl of about Laura's age. She had glasses, long dark hair and dark eyes. She wad wearing a scarf around her neck as well as jogging pants and a oversized black hooded sweater. She smiled at Sam.

"Hey Sammy. How ya been?" She spoke with the cutest voice ever.

"Good Sarah. How have you been?" Sam replied rather cheekily.

"Same old, same old."

With that she ushered us into the house. Standing in the foyer, I saw the living room off to the left, the kitchen to the right and stairs leading straight up in front of me. Pictured of Harrison lined one side of the foyer and pictures of Laura and Sarah lined the other.

"Um, who's this hunky looking man?" Sarah asked pointing at me.

"D-Dean. I'm Sam's older brother." I stammered because her comment threw me off.

"Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I shook it. "I'm Laura's wife."

I was so taken aback by what she had just said. She was married to the mother of Sam's child? That didn't bother me. What bothered me was that Laura didn't tell me herself that she was married to a woman.

"Sam did you know about this?" I choked out nervously.

"Know? I was the best man at the wedding." He beamed.

"When did this happen?"

"About a week before you came to get me from Stanford."

I was too mad at Sam to even reply to what he had just said. He never tells me anything and it drives me crazy.

I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When I looked up, I noticed that it was Harrison. He was wearing pajamas and dragging a teddy bear behind him. It looked so cute because he was impersonating a three year old and he was almost eleven.

"Mom, who are these men?" Harrison seemed nervous.

"This is your father and uncle." Laura replied. She had pointed at Sam when she said father and then at me when she said uncle.

Harrison just dropped the bear and ran into Sam's open arms. He then started crying. I melted because I saw that Sam meant the world to Harrison and he hadn't seen him in eight or so years.

I wanted to introduce myself as his uncle Dean, but a sudden earth shattering screech filled the room. Everyone started holding their ears, but seeing as Sam and I were used to this noise, we remained unfazed.

"Dammit Cas! Just come out already." I snarled a little when I saw that Harrison was crying in pain.

After a burst of light, Castiel appeared beside Harrison. He was rubbing his back to calm him down. Laura looked at him angrily.

"Why don't you get your fucking dirty stranger hands off of my son?" Laura swatted Castiel on the head.

"OK. OK." Castiel backed away with his hands in a defensive position. "But I'm not really a stranger."

Laura turned and glared at Sam. She deemed really angry at him for letting Castiel touch their son, despite the fact that Sam knew him.

"It's true. He's Dean's guardian angel." Sam piped in hoping it would relieve Laura's anger.

"G-guardian angel?" Laura stuttered in shock. "Prove it."

Castiel gathered his inner ability and caused a pair of shadow wings to flash behind him. Laura's mouth hung open from amazement the whole time. Sarah and Harrison also looked on in amazement.

Castiel just smirked. He loved seeing people's looks when he flashed them his wings.

"But why does Dean need protecting? He looks like a guy who knows how to hold his own." Sarah spoke so softly, that it was a miracle that any of us heard her.

"Because I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition." Castiel replied with his normal emotionless face.

"Wait. You raised Dean from hell?" Harrison looked at Castiel with utter confusion. "Why the fuck was he there in the first place?"

"Harrison! Watch your mouth!" Laura stared angrily at him. "Also, how do you even know what that means? I didn't learn that until I was eighteen. You're ten."

"I had to do a research project for my religion class and the teacher asked me to learn everything I could about hell." Harrison seemed annoyed. He then turned to me. "So why did you go to hell?"

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." I clearly spoke hoping that my answer satisfied him.

He was just about to talk again, but Laura gave him a death glare. She knew that it wasn't his place to be asking these questions and she was going to make sure that he knew that.

Darkness then fell suddenly through the house. I found that so odd because it was sunny not even ten minutes ago when we got here. Also, the weather forecast wasn't calling for any dark rain clouds. Then I noticed what was happening. The blackness was being caused by black smoke swirling around outside of the house. Great. A demon trying to possess one of us is _totally_ what we need right now.

"Everyone stay still. If you move, it'll sense you." Sam must have figured out what was going on.

Sarah grabbed tight onto Laura and Harrison. She then pulled them in close to her. Her maternal instincts were kicking in even though she wasn't technically Harrison's mother. I found that comforting. It gave me a whole nee perspective on gay parenting.

Suddenly, the window on the door smashed into a million pieces. Harrison, Laura and Sarah all screamed in terror. Sam, Castiel and I just stayed calm. We knew that we couldn't get possessed, but we needed to protect the three that could.

Castiel tried using his angel powers, but they didn't seem to be strong enough to dispel the demon or even hold it off for a little while. Sam tried using his mental powers to dispel it or even hold it off, but that didn't work either. Since I didn't have angelic abilities or mentalism exorcism powers, I settled for throwing the holy water that I kept in my pocket at it. That also turned out useless. I began getting worried because demons rarely, if ever, resisted holy water.

Just as the demon was about to make a lunge at me, it made a sharp left turn. I whirled around following its every movement. It passed briefly. That made me feel helpless. I knew that it was trying to decide which of the three potential victims it was going to possess. Without warning, it plunged its blackness into Laura's mouth, eyes and ears. She fell to the floor in a heap. I began to get extremely nervous. There have been reported cases of demonic possession death because the body being possessed was too weak.

Laura then sprang up from the floor. She looked completely normal, except for the fact that I knew she wasn't. She had been possessed by some demon and it was going to start controlling her soon enough.

A wicked smile then crossed her face. It was like a mixture of joker and the smiley faced man. Chills ran down my spine from fear. I don't scare easy, so that'll tell you how terrifyingly wicked it looked. Her lips then formed words that I never thought I'd hear again.

"Who do I have to kill around here to get French fries?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Since ideas for stories usually come to me as I'm writing, there will be a intimate moment between Sam and Laura in this chapter. Also, I didn't remember about this until after I published the first chapter, so I'll say this now. I would just like to say R.I.P. to Lee Thompson Young (Barry Frost). He committed suicide back in August. The show won't be the same without him.**_

I was too shocked to talk. When I looked over at Sam, he looked like he was in heaven. I instantly knew why. He loved both Laura and Ruby, so having them together in one body should make him super pleased.

"What's going on here?" Sarah was shaking as she held tighter onto Harrison.

"A demonic possession." Sam choked the words out. It was almost as if it hurt for him to spit them out.

Sarah just started crying. She held Harrison as close as she could. It was almost as if she was trying to protect him from anyore demons that could potentially show up. Sam tried to go over and comfort Sarah, but she just glared evilly at him. Sam took that as his cue to back off and leave her alone.

I just placed my hand soothingly on Sam's back and started rubbing. Comfort was the one thing that we all needed right now. Well everyone except Castiel. He's an angel, so he can't show emotion. Sam because he just got shut down for trying to help, Sarah and Harrison because they just witnessed Laura be possessed by Sam's demon former lover and me because I was being pushed to my breaking point trying to balance everything that was happening.

When Sam peeled my hand off of him, he walked straight over to Laura. I closed my eyes and prayed that he wasn't going to try and exorcise her. That could lead to more trouble than I want to handle right now. Much to my hopes, Sam didn't try to exorcise Laura. Instead he started talking to her. Sorta.

"Ruby, why are you doing this? You're scaring her wife and son." Sam placed one hand on each of Laura's shoulders.

Ruby looked sympathetically over at Sarah and Harrison. She bit her lip before replying. "I can leave this girl's body, but I'm going to need another one to possess becasue Lucy won't be too happy with me if I don't possess someone."

"Why don't you go get another coma patient?" I sneared. The last thing I needed was Ruby to stick around. I still hated her because she screwed Sam while I was in the basement.

Ruby just smiled. That's when she decided it was time to exit Laura's body. Her black smoke swirled around for a few moments before it finally exited the same way it had entered.

Sarah looked up to see if Laura was alright. When she noticed that she wasn't, she lost it again. Letting go of Harrison, she ran over to Laura's side. She just cradled her hoping that it would somehow heal her.

"Don't you dare die on me. I need you. Harrison needs you. Boston needs you." Sarah choked out in between her sobs.

Laura just stayed cradled in Sarah's arms. She was also showing no signs of improvement. Sam once again tried to approach Sarah to offer comfort, but she just lost it on him.

"Don't you dare touch her. It's probably because of you that this happened to her. The demon just breezed right past you and went straight for Laura. It could have very well had you, but oh no. It had to possess my baby." Sarah growled at Sam. I was shocked. She had gone from this sweet little thing, to this big ball of hatred.

"It couldn't have me, or Dean for that matter." Sam seemed nervous because Sarah had just given him a very disgusting look. "We have anti-possesion tattoos on our chest."

Sarah looked a little more angry. "Then why didn't you try gettimg rid of it?"

"I did. That's why I had my hand in front of me. Dean tried with holy water and Castiel tried using his angel magic, but nothing worked. Demons can ne powerful sons of a bitch."

Sarah didn't say anything in response. I didn't know if that meant that she was angrier or felt sorry for losing her cool on Sam. As she continued to stay silent, I began to grow worried. Even though she seemed like the type of person that was usually quiet, her silence didn't seem like the normal kind. It was almost as if she wanted to say something, but was holding back.

A low groaning noise then filled the room. I darted my eyes straight to Laura hoping that it was her. To my delight, it was. She was squirming in Sarah's arms while holding her head.

"What just happened?" She moaned in pain. "And why does my head hurt so much?"

"You got possessed by a demon and a severe headache is normal because the demon had to force its way in and out of your skull." I spoke as calmly as I could. I was excited to see that she was alright, but I didn't want to overwhelm her because I get loud when I'm excited.

"Believe it or not, that's not the first time I've encountered a demon. Shortly after my return from my last tour, I met a man who said he had a way to help me cure my ailing mother. All he said after that was he would come collect his payment in ten years. I then did a little research on hell and discovered that his name was-"

"Azazel." I mumbled under my breath, but made sure it was audible.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Laura asked sounding confused.

"He killed our mom and put demon blood in Sam. Then when we returned to his apartment after our first hunt together in two years, we found out that Sam's girlfriend, Jess, had met the same fate as mom."

Laura didn't know what to say. She did, however, notice that Sam looked sad and uncomfortable. She just walked over to him and hugged him. Deapite the fact that she was tall for a woman, he head only reached just below Sam's neck. He just put his head on hers.

Sarah looked on in shock. I assumed she wanted Laura all to herself and she had that right. They were married. Her shock soon faded away. It was like she soon accepted what Laura was doing. Sam was the father to their wonderful son, so she probably figured it was alright for Laura to comfort him.

When Sam removed his head from Laura's, he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her over to the couch. He then sat down and grabbed onto Laura and made her sit in his lap with her legs wrapped around him. This seemed awfully familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place why. That is until Sam started making out with her. It reminded me of the story he told about him and Ruby. He knew that she was the forbidden fruit, but he still decided to screw her. Now, he knew that Laura was the forbidden fruit because she was married to a woman, but he was probably going to do exactly what he did to Ruby to her.

Sam then whispered in her ear. Although, I wouldn't consider it much of a whisper because I heard him from across the room. "How about another one?"

Laura just lit up and shook her head yes. Sam smiled and carried her back towards us. Sarah looked a little uncomfortable, but that was expected. Her wife was going to have sex with a man.

"Don't worry, honey. We're going to try for the second one. You've been asking me since we got married." Laura smiled as Sarah's face just lit up.

She just leaned in a whispered something in Laura's ear. Whatever it was, caused Laura to giggle and look over at me. That made me feel a little uncomfortable. What had I done that was so funny?

When Sam carried Laura up the stairs, I began feeling something new. It almost felt likea mix of anger and jealousy. Was I really angry that my brother was going to try and make another baby? Or was I jealous that I couldn't join in?

Shock washed through my body. I couldn't even believe that I had just thought that. There was no way I should be jealous of Laura. She wasn't my type. My type was athletic, tall, dark haired, tough, smart, good looking, determined and male. My jaw nearly dropped open from shock. I had just perfectly described Sam. There was no way that my brother should be falling into the type of man I find attractive for the simple reason that he is my brother. Incest has always disgusted me and here I was trying not to cross the line.

Sarah must have noticed hoe distressed I looked, because she walked over to me and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright Dean?" She spoke in her usual quiet tone.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I haven't slept in two days." I was lying, so to make it more believable, I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you want. It's right beside the master bedroom upstairs."

I sighed because that meant that I was going to have to listen to Sam screwing Laura. That would make me feel even more jealous. However, I thought that it would be rude to decline, so I walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

It was decorated rather generically. A double bed stared back at me and it had black sheets. On the walls were paintings that looked like Harrison's work.

I then walked over and plopped myself onto the bed. I was trying to get my jealousy of Sam out of my head, but everytime I tried to, I heard the bed in the master bedroom squeak. It was almost as if I was supposed to be jealous of Sam because I wasn't allowed to get rid of the thoughts I was experiencing.

Soon, I drifted off into a deep sleep. However, it was anything but a peaceful.

_Sam sat straddling me. I felt his warm breath streaming up my face as he leaned in to kiss me. I graciously accepted his lips. They tasted like pie. That made me start to stiffen completely. When I reached my limit of stiffness, I groaned. Sam just smiled and pulled away from my lips._

_He then proceeded to take his shirt off. When I saw the way his abdominal muscles were carved into his body, I groaned again. I was very much liking what I was seeing. Sam then leaned in and removed my shirt. As his hands touched my skin, I groaned in so much pleasure. Just the way his cold hands complimented my hot chest sent shivers down my spine._

A knock awoke me from my fantasy. I was relieved and angry at the same time. Relieved because I'm the type of person that moans when I have a dream like that, so it would be kind of embarrassing to explain to whoever was behind the door why I was moaning. I was also angry because I really wanted to see where that dream was going to take me. It had already started off on high note, so I wanted to see if it would finish that way.

When I went to get up to go answer the door, I noticed that I had a hard-on. Great. Another thing I didn't want to explain.

After a few minutes of silence, another knock came at the door. This time, a voice accompanied it.

"Dean, it's Sam. Open up." Sam sounded serious.

I dove back under the covers and hid my ever painful hard-on. I then choked out the words after stifling a moan. "Come in Sammy."

The door swung open and Sam stood there smiling like a fool. He shuffled over to my bed. When he reached it, he plopped down beside me. The force he exerted caused the bed to shift a little. That caused me to moan because I accidentally hit my hard-on as I readjusted my position. Sam didn't seem to notice though.

"That was the best sex I've had in years. Lesbians really are good in bed." Sam beamed more. That made me feel even morr jealousy. I still wished that it had be me having sex with Sam instead of Laura.

"That's great Sammy." I tried to sound convincingly happy, but I think I died out before I could even say Sammy.

"What time is it anyways?"

I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. "About nine why?"

"Sarah wasn't downstairs whe I went to go check on her. So I was just wondering if it was about time for Harrison to be at school and I guess it is."

I smiled a little knowing that Sam was concerned about the wife of the woman he just had sex with. That showed he really did only have sex with Laura so she and Sarah could have another child like they always wanted.

Without warning, I let out a load groan. Sam just looked at me kind of funny. I figured he thought I was going mental or something.

"Is everything ok Dean? That sounded like you were rather umcomfortable." Sam looked at me with worry in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

Wait. Had I just said my brother's eyes were gorgeous? What the hell was wrong with me. First I go from being jealous, to dreaming about a streamy moment in bed with him and finally to saying his eyes were gorgeous. I felt sick to my stomach, but didn't show it.

Sam just looked at me. It was a that point that I totally forgot that he asked me a question. I was totally distracted after looking directly into his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'm perfectly f-fine." I stammered a little. Great. That sounded _so_ convincing.

Sam just rolled his eyes. That told me that he didn't believe me, but wasn't going to ask again. That caused to breathe a sigh that wasn't even audible.

My phone then rang. I was so relieved because I was afraid the tension between Sam and I was getting awakward.

"This is Dean." I answered the nonchalantly.

"Dean, it's Maura. I need you to bring Sam here immediately." Maura sounded very scared.

"How did you even get my number?"

"That's the least of your worries right now. Just bring Sam in."

"Can I ask why?"

Long pause came from Maura. It felt like she was figuring out how to word whatever it was that she had to tell me. When she did finally manage to tell me what was wrong, I just burst into tears.

"Sam has a blood clot in his lung and he might die."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I hung up the phone, Sam looked at me with fear and concern in his eyes. I so hoped that he hadn't heard any of Maura's side of the conversation. The last thing I needed was Sam to freak out and make his condition worse.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam stared nervously at me. "And why are you crying? You never cry."

I took a minute to compose myself. During that minute, I tried to think of the most believable lie that I could. "Maura just wants to double check the prescription that she gave you to make sure it's the right one. As for me crying, I accidentally kicked the foot of the bed and it hurt like fucking hell."

Sam just chuckled. I guess he found my pain amusing. Sadistic bastard.

I then got out of the bed a pretended to limp to make my story seem believable. However, when Sam and I got downstairs, I stopped limping and told Sam that my foot stopped hurting.

We then made our way to the morgue. I was so afraid to go there. What if Sam actually needed the morgue? Maura did say that he could die... No! You need to stop thinking like that. Sam's tough as nails. He'll be perfectly fine.

I breathed a heavy sigh because I was so worried. I thought maybe it would relieve some of the stress I was feeling. I was wrong, but it did feel good to at least let the air out of me.

When we arrived at the morgue, I could see Maura wearing a lab coat and black scrubs. She looked hot, but I wasn't going to make a move on her because I've know I had no sexual interest in women since I was sixteen. I'm thirty four now and I still haven't admitted it to anyone but myself. Not even Sam knows and I tend to trust him with everything else about me. For instance, he's the only person that knows I lost my virginity at fourteen. As far as everyone else knew, I was seventeen when I finally lost it.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly." Maura sounded cheery. Maybe she had confidence that she could save Sam's life.

"Dean, what's going on? I thought I was getting prescription double checked." Sam looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell me what?"

Maura just looked angrily at me. She had trusted me to tell Sam that he had a blood clot in his lung and he could die, but I couldn't. I didn't want to tell him that there was a chance that he would die at the tender age of thirty. I also didn't want to admit to myself that there was any chance that I could lose him. I needed him to much for that.

"You have a blood clot in your lung." I breathed heavily to keep back the tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes.

Sam just fell back into one of the autopsy tables. I tried to go over and help him, but he held out his hand to stop me. "I have a pulmonary embolism and you didn't tell me? Why not?"

"Maura told me that it was bad enough to kill you so I didn't want to tell you and have you worry. I don't want to see you like that."

Shit. I let that last line slip out. I had tried to keep it in, but it managed to slip through my filter. I was just about to beat myself up when I noticed it. A lustful look glimmered in Sam's eyes. The look was gone in a split second, I let myself mentally smile. Seeing as it last a split second, I figured Sam didn't want me to see it.

Chills filled my body as Maura took Sam off to be properly examined to see how bad his blood clot was. As soon as the door swung shut behind them, I fell to the floor and curled into a ball. Tears soon streaked down my face. I just hoped that the blood wasn't deadly, but I was preparing myself to handle the bad news if it was.

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I remembered was waking up on the morgue's cold floor. As I sat up, I noticed that Sam still hadn't returned. That made me nervous. What if he had to be rushed into an emergency surgery?

A breeze of wind then traveled by my face. I whirled around and noticed that Sam was standing there with Maura. He looked a little drowsy, but more importantly, he was actually alive.

I sprung up and ran to him. I gave him the biggest hug ever. More tears then spilled out of my eyes. I was so thankful that he was alive. Sam looked at me with a weird face, but he soon started hugging me back.

When I pushed off of him, my eyes hurt from all of the crying I had done. I rubbed them hoping that would help numb the pain, but it only made it worse. I just stood there hoping that my eyes would eventually stop hurting. It took them a few minutes, but the pain went away.

"Dean, is everything alright?" Sam sounded like he was heavily drugged because his words came out slowly and clumsily.

"Yeah, Sammy. Everything's fine." I beamed because I was so happy to hear his voice. "I just thought you were going to die."

"Well I didn't. So smile."

I did just that. I had discovered a new found weakness. Sam. So I was going to do everything I could to keep him happy. I was in lo- No! Dean don't even think that. You can't love Sam. For one he's your brother, and for another, he isn't gay. He had sex with a girl yesterday, even though she is gay.

Maura looked on with a little confusion. Great. Now I was woried that I had made my feelings for Sam obvious enough for Maura to see. However, that's when I noticed that she wasn't looking at Sam or me, she was looking past us. I turned around to see if there was anything in praticular that she was staring at. That's when I noticed it. Staring back at me was a disembodied head. As I looked closer at it, I noticed that the eye sockets were completely black. What the hell kind of ghost was this and why was it bothering this precinct?

I looked back over at Maura and noticed that she had a look of recognition on her face. How in the world could she recognize who the floating head was supposed to be? It had no eyes. They were always the first thing used to identify someone.

She soon bolted to the computer. I grabbed onto Sam and walked with him over to Maura. When we got there, I sat him down in a chair because he looked like he was getting drowsy from whatever drug or drugs he had in his system. I then turned towards Maura to see what she was doing. She appeared to be looking through her old case files. When she stopped on one of them, I blinked. The photo of the victim matched the other facial features of the head that we just saw. It turned out that his name was Parker Landry. He was a ghost hunter before he died. Great. We were being haunted by the ghost of a ghost hunter. As I read further into the file, I noticed that when he died ten years ago, he left behind a daughter. I asked Maura to pull up her picture. When she did, we both gasped. Despite the fact that this picture was ten years old, we could tell that the daughter was the victim from earlier.

I looked over at Sam so I could tell him to come look, but I noticed that he had passed out. His face lay flat on the desk with drool dripping onto the papers underneath him. I guess the drugs had finally made him sleepy enough to knock him out. I just rolled my eyes because Sam was always finding was to get out of hunting. Despite the fact that we were raised to be hunters, he had never really liked it. That's why he jumped at the chance to go to Stanford. He wanted to get away from the life he had been raised to know and start one all his own. He had wanted to be a lawyer until I decided to interrupt him halfway through his fourth year. dad had gone missing and I knew that he was the only one that could help me find him. That was eight years ago. We haven't stopped hunting since.

Sam then started twitching. Since I practically raised him, I knew what that meant. It meant that he was having a wet dream. I smiled knowing that he was having a good time after he was saved from a deadly situation. His twitches were soon accompanied by moans and the occasional groan. Maura looked over at him nervously.

"Is he alright?" She sounded scared. She just took a sip from the water bottle that looked like it had been on her desk all day.

"Yeah. He's just dreaming about fucking someone." I snickered when she spit her water all over the desk.

Everything within two feet of her was wet. Including me. that caused my snicker to fall silent. I didn't much appreciate it when people decided they wanted to do a spit take all over me. I just wiped the water off of my face with my hands. Maura looked truly sorry as she started dabbing me with a paper towel. When she assumed I was dry enough, she picked up the wet papers and threw them out. As she did, she mumbled some like "I'm glad I have these on the computer", but I wasn't really sure because she was turned away from me when she mumbled it.

"Dean... Oh God." I turned my head at the sound of my name. I thought Sam had awoken from his slumber with water on him and was trying to get mad at me. However, when my eyes met his, his were still shut tight. I found that embarrassing. Was he actually having a wet dream about me?

To throw him off, I decided to respond. To throw him off even more, I said something that sounded like it could fit with what he had said. "You like that Sam? I can keep doing it if you want."

I don't think I've ever seen anyone jump up as fast as he did. I just started laughing my ass off when he fell backwards on the chair and hit the ground. He glared at me angrily, but said nothing. When I finally finished laughing, I had to wipe away tears from the brim of each of my eyes. I had literally just about cried myself to tears.

"Jerk." Sam gave me the creepiest death glare I'd ever seen when he said that.

"Bitch." I replied the way I usually do when I hear that word exit his mouth all by itself.

I tired offering him help up, but he just waved me aside. I wasn't shocked though. I had just laughed when he fell backwards, so he had every right to refuse my help.

When he finally made it onto his feet, he walked over to me. He looked like he wanted to punch me. I just gulped a little bit. Even though he was my younger brother, he had three inches and a good thirty five pounds on me. There would be no way in hell that I would be able to hold my own against Sam the Sasquatch.

Much to my surprise, he didn't punch me. Instead, he looked me right in the eyes. The longer he looked, the more fearful I got. What if he caught the lust I had been feeling for him all day? I didn't want to have to explain that to him.

He soon stepped back and walked over to the door. Just as he was about to leave, I walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. It was my turn to look into his eyes. As I did, it took every last ounce of self-control I had in me to not show the lust I was feeling. I felt the lust start to boil to the surface, so I backed away from Sam. Without so much as a glance in my direction, Sam left.

I was just about to follow him, but Maura came up behind me holding the autopsy report for the floating head guy. I politely took it out of her hand and read it over. The cause of death on him wasn't the same as his daughter; he died of strangulation. However, the other details about the case were strikingly similar. they had both died between the hours of midnight and one am the day prior to their discovery, both had the same anti-possession tattoo, and both had appeared to have strange bite marks on their inner thighs.

I thanked Maura for letting me look at the autopsy report and quietly left. I needed to see what was going on with Sam. He had acted so strangely in the morgue and I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Stepping into the elevator, I pressed the bottom for the floor I wanted. The doors then rolled closed.

As the elevator moved upwards, I began to feel uneasy. I wasn't entirely sure why either. I wasn't claustrophobic; I would have taken the stairs if I was. My feeling of unease went away as soon as the doors rolled open on the floor I needed. Stepping out of the elevator, I noticed that the room was now full of people. there was maybe one empty des as apposed to about twenty empty ones when I first came in at two o'clock. I did manage to spit Jane though. she was sitting at her desk typing away furiously on her keyboard. I could just see the screen form here. It looked like she was doing a background check on the victim. I just hoped that her hunting history wasn't there. I really didn't feel like explaining that to Jane; she probably wouldn't understand.

I walked slowly over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder to let her know of my presence. She just looked up at me and smiled. If I wasn't gay and head over heels in love with my brother, she would be the first girl I would ask out. She was so gorgeous from this close up. That's not to say she was ugly before, she just looked so much more radiant up close.

That's when Sam thought it was a good idea to walk into my line of sight. I tried to avoid looking at him, but everytime I looked away, my mind was compelling me to look back again. Eventually, I just gave up and stared at him. That's when drool started falling from my mouth. Jane just gave me a funny look.

"I get that I'm pretty, but there's no need for you to drool." Jane just chuckled.

I wiped the drool away from my face before responding. "Sorry, it's just that girls who are hot and hold a position of authority turn me on."

"I've noticed." She pointed to my crotch.

I just blushed in embarrassment. At least she seemed to believe what I had told her. I'm also surprised that she didn't notice when I switched my gaze from her to Sam. I figured it was becasue she was too focused on reading the victim's background history.

Jane decided that it would be a good idea to paraphrase it for me so I could understand some possible motives for the victim's death. "So it turns out that the vic's name is Kimberly Landry. She bounced from one foster home to another after her father was strangled ten years ago; she was twelve. Her record was clean up until about six months ago. She was convicted for vandalism and served her two hundred hours of community service. Then about a month ago, she was charged with the murder of her roommate, but wasn't convicted because she had a really good lawyer. All it says after that was that she charged her boyfriend with domestic violence. She claimed that he bit each of her inner thighs hard enough to leave teeth marks. However, she dropped the charges."

I recalled what the Kimberly's autopsy report said. "She did have teeth marks on her inner thighs. I saw pictures in Maura's autopsy report. However, they looked to small to be male, unless they were from a make child. Then again, I'm not a dentist or orthadontist, so I couldn't tell you for sure."

Jane looked at me a minute. I think she was inpressed that I used a big word like orthadontist.

"What? Is a pretty boy not allowed to be smart also?"

Jane just held back a laugh. I rolled my eyes at her. She was just like all of the other girls I had met throughout my life. They all thought that mean were capable of having brain or braun, not both at once. That irritated me because everyone was different.

She just grabbed the phone and called some. I figured it was Maura, but I was too distracted by Sam stopping about ten feet in front of me to actually look to see if I was right. He was eating out of a salad bowl. Everytime he chomped down on the lettuce, I imagined that he was chomping down on me. That caused me to stiffen up pretty fast. The faster Sam chomped, the harder I got. When I finally reached my maximum hardness, I held in a groan. The last thing I needed was Sam to noticed that I was staring at him and sexually aroused because of it.

The slap of the phone onto the reciever brought my full attention back to Jane. She had a look of pride on her face.

"Turns out you were right, Einstein. The teeth marks weren't from a male, they were from a female between the ages of twenty and twenty five. How you knew that is beyond me, but congratulations all the same." Jane patted me on the back. That caused my hard-on to start flattening out. Since I never got a hard-on from staring at a woman, it was understandable that when I had one and a women touched me, it would decrease.

"Why thank you." I just sounded so arrogant. Oh well. Everyone deserves their fifteen minutes of fame and mine had just started so I wanted to seem like I deserved it.

It was Jane's turn to roll her eyes. However, she did it rather nonchalantly. It was almost as if she dealt with arrogant bastards all day. _Oh Wait_. She did. Being a homicide detective was known to do that to people. They were constantly working with people who thught that they were arrogant enough to get away with murder.

Jane then turned back to her computer screen. She began typing away at the keyboard. I was once again too lost in Sam to notice whatever it was she was doing. As I stared at Sam, I noticed that he was taking the occasional quick glance at me. I wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to or because the hairs on the back of his neck told him someone was staring at him. Either way, I loved that he took the time to look at me. Even if each glance lasted no longer than a second.

When Sam actually turned in my direction, I shot my eyes back down to Jane's computer screen. I so didn't need Sam catching me looking. I would be afraid as to what he would do. As my eyes adjusted to the screen, I noticed that Jane was looking at an article about how to tell if someone was in live with another person.

"Really? How does this even pertain to the case?" I squeezed the bridge of my nose in between my thumb and first finger.

"It doesn't. I just saw the way you were looking at me and Frost." Jane smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that you bat both ways?"

I just moved my head back up and noticed that Frost had been sitting beside Sam. I felt a little embarrassed that I didn't notice him, but with Sam's beauty, I wasn't really surprised that I had. I looked back at Jane before I replied. "I was nervous. I haven't told anyone. Not even Sam and we were like this growing up." I interlocked my fingers for the words like this.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. If he can't accept you, pardon my language, tell him to fuck off and never talk to you again."

A small smile washed across my face. I guess Boston women really were as tough as everyone said they were. Jane didn't even hesitate to tell me that Sam was worthless to me if he didn't accept the fact that I was gay. I patted Jane on the back to thank her. She just smiled at me as I started walking away.

I had to find Sam and at least tell him I was gay. I really needed to tell him that I lusted for him, but I knee that I would be springing too much on him at once if I did that I the last thing I needed was an overwhelmed Sam. If he was overwhelmed, the pressure might leak into his hunting and a hunter under pressure makes deadly mistakes.

When I found him, he was sitting at a table in the quaint little cafe that had taunted me this morning. I byoassed the counter. I was still ticked off about this morning, so the last thing I needed to do was wait in a line.

"Hey Sammy." I projected softly as I approached the table that Sam was sitting in. "I need to tell you something."

I slipped in the seat across from him before he could even answer. When he did, he sounded a little too enthusiastic for my liking. "Good. Someone finally wants to talk to me."

"On that note, I would just like to say that-" I was cut off by a blood curdling scream from the kitchen. I ran in there as fast as I could. Sam just sat at the table staring after me in confusion.

I quickly located the person who screamed. She kind if remindes me of Jane and her brother. This lady was mist likely their mother. I placed my hand soothingly in her back.

"What seems to be the problem?" I asked her in a calm voice because she looked like calm was exactly what she needed to calm down.

"See for yourself." She pointed at the walk in freezer.

I walked slowly over to it. The door sat slightly ajar, but I'm just assuming that it was from Jane's mother opening it. When I looked inside, it was quite obvious why Jane's mother had screamed.

Staring back at me with blood shot eyes was the head of Parker Landry.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again my lovelies. This chapter will contain Dean and Sam acting upon Dean's feelings for Sam. So that means incestuous love will be present in this chapter. Have no fear though, there's nothing graphic. It's just them kissing and Dean being a cock tease. If you don't like, please don't read.

My immidate reaction was to go and look at the head, but I knew that if I touched it, I could potentially comprimise any evidence on it. So, I called Maura instead.

"This is Doctor Isles." She spoke pleasantly into the phone.

"Hey Maura. It's Dean." I replied calmly. "We have a little bit of a problem."

"What would that be?"

"Jane's mother just found Parker Landry's head in the cafe freezer."

Silence fell over Maura's end of the phone. Even though I couldn't see her, I could just tell that she had a look of deep rooted shock on her face.

When she finally spoke, it came out just a notch above a whisper. "That's not possible. He was buried ten years ago."

"Just come see for yourself."

I just closed my phone. When I did, I proceeded to escort Jane's frantic mother out of the kitchen. I sat her down at a table and asked someone to bring her a coffee. She just thanked me for being such a gentleman. I smiled as I went back over to Sam who, I might add, was still confused as hell.

He stared at me for a second. I'm not sure why, but I was sure of one thing. I loved the way his hazel beauties looked as they stared into my green ones. Before long, he spoke. "So what was it that you were going to tell me?"

Shit. I had totally forgot why I had even come to see Sam. I was going to have to tell him, whether I wanted to or not. I took in a big gush of air hoping that it would calm my nerves. I was wrong.

"I just wanted to say that I'm gay." I cringed away from Sam. I was afraid as to how he was going to look at me.

When I finally gained the courage to look back at him, I noticed that he had a smile on his face. I found that encouraging. That could mean that he didn't care that I only sexually liked men.

"I'm so proud of you Dean. Thanks for telling me." Sam reached across the table and patted me on the shoulder.

That caused my nerves to send tingly feelings all through me. I tried not to shiver from the sheer force of the tingling, but I failed miserably. Sam removed his hand and looked at me. I think he was shocked that I had just shivered with him touching me.

He wanted to ask me something, but I saw Maura walk in holding her field kit. I excused myself and walked over to her. She looked all upset. I could understand why though. Parker had been buried ten years ago and here part of him was.

I walked her into the kitchen and over to the freezer. She looked at the head. Her brows furrowed in sadness. I hoped that it meant that it was in fact Parker. However, she said something that changed my mind.

"Parker had blue eyes, this guy has brown." She heaved a heavy sigh. I guess she was happy that she had another victim.

"So this isn't Parker then?" I replied a little embarrassed at myself for not noticing the small difference.

"No."

Maura then called for someone to help her carefully remove the head. Despite the fact that I dealt with the supernatural on a daily basis, I had to excuse myself because I felt like I was going to be sick.

When I exited the kitchen, I noticed that Sam was gone. Bastard. He was being a tease and didn't even know it. I walked over to Jane's mother and asked if she saw him. All she said was that he got into the elevator about five minutes ago.

I thanked her and walked over to the elevator. When the doors rolled open, I stepped in and pressed the floor number that corresponded to the homicide department. As the doors rolled closed, I once again started feeling uneasy. I pushed it to the back of mind because it was the least if my worries right now. Finding Sam was a more pressing matter.

I stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors rolled open. I noticed that the room held about half as many people as last time. When I looked at my watch, I figured out why. It was about noon, the time most people had their lunch break. I smiled a little. Less people would definitely make it easier for me to find Sam.

Stepping foot into the sea of desks, I started looking around for Sam. He wouldn't be hard to miss, but I still couldn't seem to spot him. I let out a frustrated sigh. Just as I was about to turn and head back to the elevator, I noticed Sam out of the corner of my eye. He appeared to be talking to Laura.

I walked casually over. However, when he noticed me, he bolted. I wanted to follow him, ask him what was wrong, but I knew that he would probably hate me if I bothered him. Instead, I opted to go up to Laura and ask her what was wrong.

"What got into him?" I asked motioning towards where Sam had run off to.

"I couldn't tell you." She seemed like she was telling the truth.

"What were you talking about anyways?"

"The case."

Just then her phone rang. When she excused herself to answer it, I decided that this was my chance to go chase Sam down and ask him what had gotten into him.

I follwed the path that I thought he took. It lead me out a door that lead to the alley behind the police station. I slowly walked along it until I came to a street. That's when everything seemed familiar. This was the steet that I parked my baby on. I turned my head to the left and noticed that it was exactly where I had left it. However, I noticed that there was a figure sitting on the front seat. As I walked closer, I noticed that it was Sam. When I was right in front of my baby, I noticed that Sam was also crying.

I tapped lightly in the window. He didn't move or even look at me. That concerned me, so I walked around to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Is everything alright Sammy?" I placed my hand soothingly on his shoulder.

He just twisted and caused it to fall off. His tears soon picked up in pace. "No, everything's not fine."

"What's wrong then?"

"You promise not to laugh?" His voice trembled. That caused me to become very concerned.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best." I replied truthfully.

"Well, there's this person that I'm in love with. I mean like madly in love with. I know I can't have this person because they won't like me back. So I've just been trying to get their attention by doing things that I would never usually do."

"Sam, I'm sorry. If this person doesn't like you, they're blind or stupid."

Sam just lunged forward and hugged me as thanks. I then started feeling aroused. I tried to will away the erection that was growing in my pants, but it wasn't working. I just hoped that Sam didn't notice. That would be embarrassing having to explain to him that he was the reason I the erection in the first place.

That's when I heard Sam shift uncomfortably. Shit. He had felt the erection. I just blushed a deep shade of pink.

When he pushed off of me, I noticed that there were tears brimming the corner of his eyes. However, when I looked down at his mouth, there was smile plastered across it. That told me that he was holding back happy tears.

That's when I put two and two together. Sam had been talking about me. I blushed even harder when I realized that I had inadvertently called myself blind and stupid.

I looked into his eyes. "You're wrong you know."

"Huh?" Sam replied while wiping away the tears from the corner of each of his eyes.

"The person you like does like you back."

I saw the expression on Sam's face change. He went from happy to over the moon faster than my Impala going from 0-60.

"H-he does?"

"Yeah."

Sam just smiled widely before replying. "Frost really does like me?"

I felt like I been dropped kicked in the stomach. I had just embarrassed myself three times in a matter of five minutes. I knew that Sam liking was too goo to be true, but I was too caught up in the monent to even care. I wanted it to be true, so I made it true.

"You just met him today though." I stated trying to make Sam realize how stupid what he was saying really was.

"No. I've known him since college. We were law majors, but he was in criminal law and I was in family law. I've been in love with him since the Halloween party that the college had during my second year."

I just gritted my teeth. How could Sam be so blind as to not notice the subtle hints l was dropping for him? I just started balling my fists. I didn't even realize that I swung one until it connected with Sam's head. I immediately regretted it.

Sam looked at me angrily. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

I took a minute to try an formulate a lie, but I knew that it would only cause more trouble than it was worth. I just decided to come clean. "That's because I am!"

Sam just stared at me blankly. After a few minutes, he cracked a smile across his face. I found that really odd. What normal person would smile after their brother told them that they liked them as more than brother? Apparently Sam.

"Dean, I've known since you were seventeen that you were gay. I've know since you were eighteen that you liked me." Sam paused to let a breath out. "I've known since I was thirteen that I was gay. I've known since I was fourteen that I liked you.

"But you had sex with Laura and had a girlfriend in college." I stared at him all confused.

"That was just to keep homphobes off of my back."

I then leaned over and buried my head into Sam's neck. I had no intention of kissing him, at least not here. I was just going to tease the hell out of him. I started breathing hot and heavy on him. I could feel him squirming around. That made me smile. Sam was like ice cream. He was melting with the hotness of what was happening. Then, to tease him even more, I brushed my hand up against his hardening crotch.

"Dean... Oh God." He moaned out almost breathlessly.

"You like that Sam? I can keep doing it if you want." That's when I felt the deja vu wash through me. This had happened before. Well the conversation had anyways. I didnt care though. I wasn't going to ruin this moment by bringing up my deja vu.

Sam just nodded in response to my question. So I graciously kept brushing up against his crotch. Each time I did, he let out more moans than the time before. That also told me that he was close to coming. So, being the tease that I am, I stopped. Sam just gave me a disheveled look.

"Cock tease." He gave a look of a little anger.

"Damn right." I replied with a grin on my face.

Sam just shook his head dismissively. He was obviously upset with me for teasing him, but he didn't want me to stop, either. So, I proceeded to tease Sam's cock. He just kept moaning.

Then, to my absolute shock, Sam grabbed my head. He took it away from his neck and brought it up to his face. We were literally less that an inch from each other. When I felt Sam's hot and heavy breathing encase my face, I nearly lost myself. It literally took all of my will power to keep from comimg undone in my boxers.

Without a warning, Sam thrusted his lips onto mine. At first, I was a little shocked, but I soon started kissing back. Our lips moved harmoniously together. That sent tingles straight to my cock. I groaned into the kiss. Sam smiled. As the kiss deepened, Sam's tongue started playing around with my bottom lip. I opened and allowed it in. Our tongues then started wrestling with each other. I just groaned louder with each beating Sam's tongue gave mine.

That's when a tap came on the window. I pushed Sam off of me and nearly caused him to bash his head of the window. He looked at me with a littke hatred, but it soon washed away when he noticed that someone was standing out side of the Impala.

So he proceeded to roll the window down. When the figured leaned down and showed her face, I also noticed that she was swinging handcuffs around her left pointer finger. Jane just glared at us cautiously. However, her caution soon turned to a smile.

"I knew this would happen eventually. I sae the way you two were looking at each other and it wasn't brotherly looking either."

I just glared at Sam. He only smiled nervously and started rubbing the back of his neck. I wasn't mad though. I would have only been mad if the handcuffs she was holding were to somehow wind up around my wrists. Then again, I honestly wouldn't mind as long as Sam was the one restraining me with them.

I grinned at Sam and then motioned my head towards the handcuffs. His color just completely flushed out of his face.

"Dean! Now isn't the time to be kinky!" Sam sounded like he was going to die of embarrassment.

Jane just started laughing. "I know I shouldn't be laughing, but that was too funny."

Sam then proceeded to bury his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, but I could see that he was uncomfortable. I just started rubbing his back. He shot up smiling a few moments later.

"What's with the handcuffs anyways?" I pointed nervously at them. I still thought she was going to use them on me.

"I was just going to pick up a potential suspect and wanted to see if you were coming." Jane handed Sam a piece of paper. However, before he got a chance to read it, my kinky brain went to work again.

"Not yet, but I was pretty damn close." I grinned while pointing at my crotch.

Sam and Jane both groaned. They seemed like they had had enough of my kinky mind, so I decided to not make any more kinky references.

When I looked back over at Sam, I noticed that he was reading the paper that Jane had given him. He then looked astounded and sad at the same time. I was just about to ask what was wrong, but Sam shoved the paper in my face. As I read it, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Jane noticed the nauseated look on my face.

"I-I know the suspect." I sputtered out while holding back tears.

"How?"

I paused hoping doing so would keep my tears in my eyes. Boy was I wrong. They just spilled out of my eyes full force. Sam placed his hand on my shoulder and I placed a hand on his hand. I inhaled a huge breath of air. I was still trying to regain enough composure to at least speak. It wasn't working very well though. Sam tried deep breathing with me, but that only seemed to cause my to hyperventilate. So, I just nudged Sam. He knew what that meant. He told Jane the words that I couldn't say.

"He's Dean's guardian angel."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter will contain sexual relations between brothers. Don't like, don't read.**_

Jane just looked blankly at me before she burst out laughing. She wiped away tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes before she said anything.

"Right, and I'm in love with my mechanic, Giovanni." Jane's expression fell back to normal. It wasn't hard to tell that she didn't much care for Giovanni, but she had said that so I was going to set her straight.

"How would you like to break the news to him? Singing telegram or flowers?" I replied rather dryly.

Jane just looked at me. Her face then grew red from embarrassment. "Oh, you weren't joking."

"No, I wasn't."

Jane just looked at me. She wanted to say sorry to me, but she didn't want to use her words in fear of being embarrassed again. So she just looked sorrowfully at me.

I motioned to the backseat. She hopped in and gave me the address where he was listed. I gulped a little because the address belonged to Laura. How Jane didn't realize that was beyond me. She's worked with the woman for who knows how long and she doesn't even seem to know her address.

When we pulled up out front, I heaved a sigh. I didn't want to bring Cas in. Every part of me, except my brain was saying that he was innocent. My brain was telling me that he was definitely capable of doing this. He was a Heavenly warrior after all.

As I stepped out of the car, I saw the curtains open. They only stayed that way for a second, so I couldn't tell who was behind them, but the person looked male. When the door swung open, Castiel was standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Dean. How's the case going so far?" He sounded so innocent.

The sound of his voice just caused me to break down. I couldn't even believe that I had agreed to come and pretty much arrest him. Cas looked at me with confusion. He was probably wondering if he had done something wrong. I honestly wish that he had. Things wouldn't be as bad as they are now.

"Cas, you're going to have to come with me. You're the prime suspect." I nearly choked on the words as they came out. I couldn't believe that I was saying them. Cas apparently couldn't either. Despite the fact that he wasn't capable of showing emotion, I could tell that he was shocked.

"But, I-I... Dean you... right?" Cas couldn't even talk properly. All he manged to get out were a few words that made no sense when put together. Shit. I'd really screwed the pooch on this one.

Despite the fact that he was shocked and admitting his innocence, Cas decided to come with us back to the precinct to answer Jane's questions. He stayed silent he entire ride. That didn't surprise me at all though. He was usually quiet when he was around more people than just Sam and I.

When we got back to the precinct, Jane took him straight into the interrogation room. I stepped into the room behind the glass so I could listen to the whole thing.

"I don't know how lawyers work in Heaven, but here on Earth, you have the right to have one present." Jane talked sternly. That sent chills down my spine.

"I've learned enough about Earth to know that I don't need a lawyer if I'm innocent." Castiel gave his usual poker face as he said that.

"Alright then. Where were you between the hours of midnight and one am on the day before the murder?"

"In Heaven. God called me back so I could do my yearly physical assessment to make sure I was still capable of being Dean's guardian angel."

"Is there anyone that can verify that?" Jane asked sounding annoyed.

Just then, the door to the interrogation room swung open. Standing there was an elderly black man with a white beard and heavy set brown eyes. He was wearing a suit, tie and was holding a cane in his left hand.

"I can, ma'am." He spoke with such proper manners. That's when I remembered his voice from somewhere. It was God. I just stayed hidden because he still had a bone to pick with me from when I accidentally ran his last vessel over with my car about a year and a half ago.

"And who might you be?"

"God."

Jane just burst out laughing for the second time today. God didn't seemed bothered by it though. I just figured that was pretty much the response he got from everybody that he told about him being God.

"Prove it." Jane replied rather angrily.

God just lifted up his cane. That caused a white dove to flow down from the ceiling. Next, he made the chair Jane had previously sat in catch fire and start echoing his voice. Jane just looked on in stunned silence.

She pointed back and forth between the dove and the chair. She was opening her mouth each time, but all that was coming out was air. When she finally realized that everything she had just experienced was real, she let Castiel go.

As soon as Cas was out of the interrogation room, I left the room I was in so I could meet up with him. First, I made sure that God was gone. The last thing I needed would be for him to get mad at me for running him over. We were in a police station, there was no way that it would turn out good.

When I caught up to Cas, he gave me a hug. I couldn't understand why though. I hadn't done anything that deserved a hug. I'm the one that told him he had to come in for questioning. If deserved anything, it would be a slap.

"Thanks for calling God down to help me." Cas was practically smiling when he pulled off of me.

"Your very welcome." I hadn't called God, but I didn't need Cas to know that. He seemed like he genuinely forgave me. If I told him that God showed up under his own power, he would probably hate me forever.

We then slowly walked over to the elevator. I pushed the button and waited for the doors to roll open. When they did, Cas and I walked in. I pushed the button for the ground floor and watched as the doors rolled closed.

As soon as the elevator dipped below the third floor, it stopped moving. Great. The fucking elevator decided that now would be a good time to stop.

Cas turned to me with fear in his eyes. I found that shocking. He wasn't even supposed to feel emotions. Without warning, he lunged forward a buried his head in the crook of my neck. I just haphazardly placed my arms around him. Cas then actually started crying.

"Cas? Aren't you like not supposed to be feeling emotions?" I was so confused.

"That was before God turned me human." Cas' words stung me. That could only mean one thing. He had been deemed unfit to continue on with his angelic duties.

"I'm sorry man. I had no idea."

He just started breathing heavily into my neck. That caused a tingle to run straight to my cock.

_Please, God. Fantasizing about and acting upon those fantasies with my brother is bad enough. Don't make me fall for Cas too. Sam would hate me for leading him on. _I let out a sigh that I didn't even know I was holding. Cas just looked up into my face. He could see the discomfort I was feeling. He just placed his head back into the crook of my neck. I didn't object because he looked like he desperately needed this.

That's when the elevator started moving again. Cas didn't seem to notice, though. He seemed to wrapped up in breathing heavily into my neck.

When the elevator came to a halt, I tried to inform Cas, but it seemed like he had fallen asleep. That's when the doors rolled open. Standing there staring at me with tears welling in his eyes was Sam.

"How could you?!" With that, he turned and ran.

I pushed Cas off of me and ran after him. The whole time I was running, I was trying to figure out the best way to tell Sam that Castiel wasn't trying to make a move on me. I ran a million different sentences by my brain, but nothing sounded right.

By the time I caught up to Sam, it felt like we had run for ever. I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that we were just outside of Fenway Park. Ah, baseball. One of America's greatest past times.

I sat down beside him on the bench. He tried to get up, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. He looked at me angrily.

"Thanks for leading me on, you jerk." Sam sniffled through his tears.

"I didn't, you bitch." I hoped that my response would get a smile out of him. No such luck.

"Then what the hell were you doing with Cas in the elevator?"

I reached into wipe away the tears from Sam's face. To my surprise, he actually let me do it. When they were all wiped away, I responded. "It turns out he lost his angel mojo because he was deemed unfit to keep being a guardian. He was scared, so he buried himself in me for comfort. I even showed him that I was uncomfortable when he tried to kiss me."

That made Sam smile. "Great. Now I feel stupid."

"Don't. It was just a misunderstanding."

Sam just leaned over and placed his head on my shoulder. I just placed my arm around him and pulled him in closer. I could feel him breathing all hot and bothered on my neck. Despite it being eighty degrees out, I shivered. I looked at Sam and he had a wicked smile in his face. I soon but thay smile to rest by crashing my lips onto his. Sam quickly deepened the kiss.

People were walking by, a few stopped and stared while the rest just continued on their merry way. No one seemed to bothered by it though.

When Sam was done kissing me, I could feel an erection straining against my pants. I really needed to stop doing this in places where I knew that I couldn't be fully pleased. I groaned a little. Sam just looked at me and chuckled. _And he said I was the cock tease?_

"Bitch." I growled playfully.

"Jerk." Sam replied seductively.

That was the final straw. I needed Sam to fully please me. I just grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back to the precinct. When we arrived, I dragged him the extra two or so blocks to my baby. We hopped in and drove to the motel room.

When we were both unclothed in the motel bed, Sam just stared at my abs. I then caught drool falling out of the corner of his mouth. He seemed embarrassed by it, but I found it cute as hell.

I soon wrapped my my legs around Sam's waist. He just groaned as my hard cock touched the skin around his belly. I then placed my arm around the back of Sam's head. With one gentle tug, Sam's lips crashed onto mine. As our kiss deepened, I felt Sam's erection start to rub and poke against the under side of my cock. That caused me to moan extremely loudly. Sam just smirked through the passion of the kiss.

I pushed off of him and trailed kisses from his neck down to just above his cock. It was his turn to moan loudly. I just smiled through the kisses.

Without warning Sam, I grabbed his monster cock with my fingers. He just started bucking into my hand. I laid him down the bed and used my free hand to keep his hips pressed against the bed.

I then started moving my fingers up and down his cock. I started off slowly, but Sam soon started moaning for me to go faster. I did just that. As I increased in speed, so did Sam's moans. They were now coming in closer intervals. They were also coming out a little louder each time. That made me smile because I knew that Sam was probably very close to coming undone in my hand.

"Dean..." Sam moaned heavily while placing his hand around my cock. I groaned at the contact. "Your turn."

"OK." I breathed out heavily after I removed my hand from Sam's cock.

Just as Sam was about to start, he flipped me so that I was now on the bottom. I was always on the top, but I'd make an exception for Sam. If he wanted the dominance of being on top, he was going to get it.

Sam then started stroking my cock. I let out a stifled moan. Being the sadistic bastard that he is, Sam smiled for every second of it. Then, after a few minutes of going slow, he suddenly sped up. That caused me to moan louder and him to smile more sadistically.

After having him stroke me for a couple more minutes, I felt like I was going to explode. I tried willing away my on coming load, but that only made it want to come out faster.

"Sam..." was all I manages to get out before shooting all over Sam's stomach.

Since he was on top of me, my load started dripping off of him and onto me. It felt all warm and sticky. It reminded me of blood.

Before I knew what was happening, Sam let out one final exasperated moan. Less than a second later, he shot his load all over my midsection. His load was relatively similar to mine, except his was hotter.

Sam just wiped all the cum off of me with my shirt. I glared at him, but it was a playful glare. He just laughed a little.

With that, he collapsed on top of me. He then started snuggling me. I just rolled onto my side and placed both of my arms around him. Before long, Sam was out cold.

I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered the four words that I was finally able to say as more than a brother.

"I love you, Sammy."


End file.
